something unexpected
by COOKIEMONSTER500
Summary: One-shot of how Sterek started


**Something Unexpected**

**ONE-SHOT...STEREK...THE BEGINNING, need i say more...**

Over the past couple of weeks Derek had been even more annoying then usual, he completely ignored Stile's ideas, he stopped inviting him to pack meetings, he kept giving Stiles really weird looks ans Stiles was fed up. Every time he said anything Derek would carry on with whatever he was doing. One day Stiles just didn't know what to do, Scott was busy with Allison, and there was no way in hell Stiles was hanging out with Jackson and Lydia. His dad was at work, the internet and cable were down, he had absolutely nothing to do, and that is how he found himself driving over to the Hale house, he wanted answers. He got there, locked the door.  
"Derek, i know your here, i'm not an idiot, you have the social skills of a Panda, but even they listen and give you hugs, i went to a zoo when i was younger, there was a baby panda and i got to sit next to it, i talked to it and it sat there completely still, looking at me then when i finished it hugged me, as if he was listening." Stiles says  
"Are you sure he wasn't just trying to suffocate you so you would stop talking" Derek retorts.  
"if your just going to insult me then i'll go."  
"No...sorry...i...uh..aah" Derek splutters  
"Wow i think that's the only non threatening thing you said to me, like ever."  
"That's not true."  
"Name one time, just one."  
"Ummmm...ooh, when the kanema had paralyzed me and you dragged me into the pool. I said thank you."  
"Yes but you also said that you would, i quote 'rip me into a million different pieces if you ever did that again."  
" yeah but you basically left me to drown."  
"No, i went to call Scott so he could help, then i pulled you up, don't be so over dramatic."  
" i was paralyzed for gods sake, if you left me just a little bit longer, i would have died!"  
"Yeah and now i'm thinking that that wouldn't have been such a bad idea." He sneers back. Stiles was just about to get into his car when Derek ran over and slammed the door shut.  
"Dude, you could have sliced of my finger, gosh!"  
"Now your being over dramatic" Derek said accusingly. He slowly moved into Stiles' space, and Stiles backed out of the way, out of habit, usually when Derek comes this close to Stiles it means that he was going to be thrown against the wall. He brought his hands up to his face protectively and trembled a little bit.  
"Hey, hey what are you doing." Derek asks soothingly  
"I...um...i don't...i don't" Stiles splutters, then Derek reaches for the boys arm but Stiles flinches and jumps out of the way.  
"Stiles, i wasn't going to hurt you, i wont hurt you."  
"That didn't stop you before. You know its OK, i know you don't class me as part of your pack an-"  
"Stiles i-"  
"And i can be annoying, i argue back, i talk too much, i speak before i think, i understand if you don't accept me into your pack."  
"Stiles that's the problem! I do accept you into my pack, i want you in the pack, yes you argue back, but when you do you always run your hands through you hair and do crazy hand motions, and you talk all lot but when you do your eyes dart around the room like your watching a squash match, your also very annoying as you think i'm ignoring you because i don't like you, its the opposite, i'm ignoring you because i like you, i really like you but when i talk to you i cant take my eyes off of your eyes, when you argue i have the sudden urge to kiss you right there and then, in-front of everyone!"  
" why don't you?"  
"Because...wait...what your not extremely creeped out by that?"  
"Not really, in fact.." Stiles says, stepping into to older mans space, "in fact, i think its quite sweet." He says stepping closer, now hes only a few centimeters from Derek's ear, Stiles' warm breath against his neck makes him shudder..."in fact...maybe next time we argue maybe you might want to listen to your urges" Stiles turns away but then is yanked back by a strong arm, pulling his wrist, he yelped but then smiled when Derek cupped his face and kissed him on the lips, Stiles wrapped his arms around Dereks neck and Derek moves his hands to around Stiles' waist, Derek deepens the kiss as he nibbles the younger boys lip, asking for him to open his mouth, they kissed for ages till Derek said  
" there's a car coming"  
"Who is it?"  
"Um..the others" he says slightly sheepishly  
"Really, Derek, come on. you have to keep me in the loop"  
"Stiles, do you want to join the meeting?"  
"Duh, i mean come on, i have all the best ideas" Stiles says and Derek smirks.  
"We'll see about that." He leads the younger boy through to the living room, his and on the small of Stiles' back.  
"Do you have any food?" Stiles asks. Derek chuckles and says, "right so your in a house with soon to be 5 werewolves and a werewolf hunters daughter and you think about food."  
"Food is my friend" Stiles answers  
"Door on you right." Stiles walks off and takes a while to choose food, by the time he got back everyone was there and they were all talking about a 'plan.'  
Derek speaks up "so thats the plan then, settled."  
" no its not." Everyone is startled to see Stiles standing in the door way, eating lucky charms with milk.  
"Stiles, it feels like i havnt seen you in ages man!" Scott says  
"Thats because you havnt." Stiles replies  
"What do you mean 'no its not?" Derek says  
"What i mean is, no its not the plan, its pretty simple English really, the plan shall not work. Do you get it now?" Stiles says and Scott laughs  
"How do you know its not going to work?" Derek replies  
"Okay now i have four things to tell you."  
"Stiles what have you done?!"  
"Oh nothing, i just finished of your milk, cereal and sugar oh and for that plan thing, it wont work because its not my idea, gosh"  
Derek stands up, and faces Stiles  
"Have you even seen the plan."  
"No, feel free to show me." They explain the plan and Stiles finally says "not gonna work" before shoveling a spoon of lucky charms into his mouth. Derek turns around and faces him again, takes the bowl of cereal from Stiles' hands and places down on the table.  
"Please tell us how then, how are we gonna plan to defeat the alpha pack."  
"Well i dont have any specific ideas but they will expect that, you need to think outside the box!"  
"What box!"  
"Oh my freaken god, do you not know that phrase, you may have actually been the only case where you have actually been living in a box!"  
"Wha...what the hell are you on about?" Derek says with his eyes closed, and holding the bridge of his nose between two fingers  
"I mean you have to do something unexpected, that they wont expect you to do, people around you wont expect you to do, you wont even expect you to do."  
"Like what?" Derek continues to look frustrated  
"I dont know, anything, anything that surprises them."  
"So...like this." Derek says  
"Like wha..?" Stiles doesnt get to finish because Derek lips crashed into Stiles' and he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pins him against the wall, after what seemed like ages, but was probably only like 1 minute they broke apart.  
"Maybe not that, i wouldnt walk up to an alpha and start making out with it, but that was unexpected, good, but unexpected."  
"Yeah very unexpected." Said Scott.  
"You know, that might work, on one of them, Lydia said that one of the twins is gay." Said Allison. Derek moves back to sit down on his armchair while Stiles goes gets his cereal, but before he can reach them he's pulled back with a strong arm that yanks him back so he is also sitting on the chair.  
"Not gonna happen, i'm taken" Derek says, before kissing Stiles on the cheek.


End file.
